


The Adventures of Dadwin: The Announcements

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dadwin, Don't Ask, F/M, M/M, armin is attending medical school in poland, he's gonna be grandadwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has an announcement to make. What kind of an announcement, you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: The Announcements

Surprisingly, the fancy dinner at a high class restaurant was arranged by Eren. The 22 year old said he had an announcement to make. What kind of an announcement, you say?

The brunet stood up, pulling Sasha with him. He cleared his throat loudly. “Dad, Daddy, Mik,” he looked to the iPad sitting on the table, where Armin was attending the dinner via Skype, “Armin in Poland,” he coughed and blushed.

“Sasha and I are getting married.”

Erwin’s yell reached the kitchen.

Levi downed a glass of wine.

“MY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED. WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! OUR LITTLE DUCK IS ALL GROWN UP. RIGHT, LEVI? RIGHT?” The blond man rushed to his youngest and pulled him to his chest, smothering him with kisses and tears (and a little bit of snot).

“I knew about this shit as soon as he made the reservation, Erwin,” Levi smirked.

Mikasa glared at her parent. “Daddy, how could you know? Eren tried to keep this one secret.” He almost did a good job. For once.

Levi’s glare gave Mikasa’s a run for her money. “The same way that I know that you’re pregnant. When were you planning to tell us that?”

Erwin threw Eren off of him and rounded on Mikasa. “WHO DARES TOUCH MY BABY GIRL?”

“A doctor with a vial of sperm,” she said calmly.

“DO YOU PLAN TO MARRY THE FATHER? HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?”

Levi poured himself another glass of wine.

Mikasa glanced to her left at Annie, her girlfriend of nine years. Annie stifled a laugh, and Mikasa sighed. “No, dad. I plan to have this baby with Annie. And I’m just starting my fourth month.”

“BUT ANNIE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND. SHE IS NOT FATHER MATERIAL.”

“Dad,” Armin’s voice came through the tiny speakers on Levi’s iPad, “You do realize that Mikasa has been dating Annie since she was 19.”

Erwin’s eyes darted back and forth from the iPad to his only daughter. “WHAT? SINCE WHEN?”

“Since she was fucking 19, you stupid shit.” Levi grabbed the iPad. “And don’t think that I don’t know that Reiner is visiting you in Poland, you little brat. BRAUN. If you mess with my son’s education, I will end you.” Reiner’s scared yelp was heard off-screen.

Armin blushed, “Daddy, I’m 26. I’m a grown man.”

“NO SON OF MINE IS A GROWN MAN. BRAUN, YOU BETTER NOT BE BREAKING ANY OF THE RULES. _ESPECIALLY RULE #7_.”

"Pretty sure that Mikasa broke #10, dad!" Armin put his face in his hands. “You guys just can’t let Eren have this special night, can you?”

Ignoring the bickering of his family, Eren squeezed Sasha’s hand and whispered in her ear: “This is what you’re getting yourself into, baby.” He kissed her cheek. “I am _so_ sorry.”

That evening, Sasha and Eren made the decision to elope.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend who (along with their sibling), started this Dadwin business that I've been convinced to write, has created a set of rules for dating the Smith children. She also writes Dadwin. I am doing my very best to convince her to post it, because hers are hilarious.
> 
> ERWIN'S RULES FOR DATING HIS CHILDREN  
> 1\. Hand Holding is only acceptable when Erwin says it's acceptable.  
> 2\. Hugging is only acceptable when Erwin says it's acceptable and never will it happen from the front. Side hugs are a must because no intimate parts shall touch.  
> 3\. Kissing is definitely out of the question.  
> 4\. Making out leads to putting out. Don't make me put you out.  
> 5\. Hands in your pockets. Dick behind your zipper, do not make Erwin weld that mother fucker shut.  
> 6\. Do not look at my son/daughter like they are a piece of meat. Respect them. Take them out to well-lit areas, preferably where there are a lot of nuns.  
> 7\. Do not let me catch you.  
> 8\. Late night visits are forbidden. Erwin will drop your ass out of the window from whence you came  
> 9\. Remember that both parents were in the marines. Remember the password or you will regret setting foot on the lawn.  
> 10\. Do not knock up my children. I will knock you down.


End file.
